1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air compressor, and more particularly to an air compressor having one or more nozzles that may be easily attached to or detached from the air compressor for various kinds of uses and having an improved fan device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical air compressors comprise a fan rotatably received in a housing and driven by a motor for drawing air into the housing and for generating a pressurized air to inflate the tires air beds or air cushions, hovercrafts, etc. One of the typical air compressors is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4.999.036 to Hwang et al., and comprise an air inlet for allowing the air to flow into the housing. and an air outlet for supplying the pressurized air to the air devices that are required to be inflated. The fan device includes the blades provided on one side of the fan device only such that the air circulating effect thereof is bad. The typical air compressors may not be used to discharge or to release the air in the air devices. In addition, the typical air compressors do not have various kinds of nozzles for engaging with the various kinds of air devices.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional air compressors.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide an air compressor including one or more nozzles for being selectively attached to the air compressor and to selectively couple the air compressor to various kinds of air devices for inflating the air devices.
The other objective of the present invention is to provide an air compressor including one or more nozzles for being selectively attached to the air compressor and for discharging or releasing the air from the air devices.
The further objective of the present invention is to provide an air compressor including an improved fan device for facilitating the air circulating effect of the air compressor.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided an air compressor comprising a housing including a fan casing and a motor casing, the fan casing including a first port and a mouth provided therein, the motor casing including a second port provided therein, a motor received in the motor casing, a fan device received in the fan casing and coupled to the motor for being driven by the motor, and means for selectively blocking the mouth of the fan casing to control an air flow through the mouth.
The selectively blocking means includes a cover for selectively engaged with the mouth and for selectively blocking the mouth. The mouth includes a protrusion extended therefrom, the cover includes an orifice formed therein for receiving the protrusion of the mouth and for blocking the mouth.
The mouth includes at least one hole formed therein, the cover is selectively engaged with the mouth to selectively block the hole of the mouth. The mouth includes a peripheral wall provided therein, and limiting means for limiting a relative movement between the cover and the peripheral wall of the mouth.
The limiting means includes a peripheral flange extended radially outward of the peripheral wall of the mouth, and a peripheral rib extended radially inward of the cover and engaged with the peripheral flange of the peripheral wall for limiting the relative movement between the cover and the peripheral wall of the mouth.
The fan device includes a plate having two sides and having at least one blade extended from each of the sides of the plate for facilitating the air circulating or air paddling effect of the fan device. The blade is preferably extended radially relative to the plate and extended laterally outward of the plate.
One or more nozzles may further be provided and selectively engaged onto the first port and the second port of the housing for coupling the ports of the housing to the other air devices or air facilities.
Further objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a careful reading of a detailed description provided hereinbelow, with appropriate reference to accompanying drawings.